The Lion's Hourglass
by Daemonofcakes
Summary: 100 years after the Pirate king, Straw Hat Luffy's, execution, the spot as Pirate King has be taken again...by a girl! She now rules the world with a iron fist, no one, not even the Marines, can stop her. It's up to the great pirate, Leon, to stop her.
1. Tick, Tick

Prologue

A little boy, who looked like 10 years old, was running away from a town, that was consumed in fire. He had bruises and scars all over him.

_tick, tick_

"I got to get this thing off of me!" Thought the little boy as he ran. There was a strange collar on his neck. He was struggling to get it off.

_tick, tick_

"No! This can't be happening!" He thought, he was pulling on the collar.

_Tick, tick_

"No!" he shouted. The ticking started to get faster.

_Tick, tick, tick_

"No!" he shouted again. He shouted it again and again.

_Tick, tick, tick, tick_

The ticking got faster and faster. "It's going to blow any second! I need to get it off! Now!" he shouted to himself.

_Tick, tick, tick, tick, tick_

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! I WANT TO LIVE!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, tears were streaming down his face.

_Tick, tick,……tick,…_It then stopped ticking. The boy stopped dead in his tracks…._….…beep!_

_BOOM!_


	2. A Trip down Memory Lane

"Captain! I see a boat! It seems deserted! Should we check it?!?" shouted a thin man on the front of the ship. No one answered. "Captain! Captain!" A rather board boy, who looked 16, and had scraggly brown

hair stepped out of the Captains quarters and said "Her ladyship is busy now, but I have told to inform you that we will search the vessel. Gather your men and…..something's not right."

"What is it?" questioned the thin man.

"Didn't you notice, the wind completely stopped"

"Now that you mentioned it, it is kinda weird, we were just in a strong wind current."

"Now look," said the board boy as he pointed to the sky, "see those storm clouds, they weren't here a minute ago….wait! Now they disappeared! What the hell is going on here!"

"Well, the Grand Line has some pretty weird whether, why are surprised?"

"It's not that weird here! Something isn't right! Someone is nearby! Controlling the whether! I can sense them!" shouted the board boy with a worried tone. "What is it Roc? Is something wrong?" A girl who

looked like she was 15 years old, with long blonde hair flowing down her back stepped out of the quarters with a worried face. "You should go back inside Flare, it's dangerous out here." Roc ushered Flare inside,

but before he could close the door, a huge gust of wind blows almost knocking them down. A little boy, about 12 years old, appeared, sitting on the desk.

_"Remember me? From 2 years ago? I'm sure you do. The one whose parents you brutally __murdered. I'm sure you enjoyed it, watching me in pain and sorrow. You then tried to kill me, all for a little fruit and a little family trait. It looks like you failed though. I don't know have you're going to win this battle. You're __up against a foe you can't even touch. Good bye…..for now"_said the boy before he disappears as if he was the wind it self.

The girl looked traumatized with horror in her face. "Could that have been him? No! it couldn't of….or could it?" she thought. Roc turned to her and said with a concerning voice, " That couldn't of been him, we watched him die at our feet, when his collar exploded."

She then chuckled, "A foe I can't touch? The same goes for him." She turned and walked outside and yelled, "Hurry now, we mustn't be late for my reception. Today is the day I show the world who rules now! I'll show the world, who has the Amulet of the Pirate King! Or should I say, Pirate Queen!"

* * *

On one notice the boy who was sitting on the top of the mast. He chuckled to himself "Flare, you humor me. Do you think I don't know about you? I know your power, you and Roc's. That is why I didn't kill you on

the spot. I want this to be more fun. I want this Era, to be an Era that will go down in history in the many millenniums to come. I want to see you squirm. I want to put you through the same pain and sorrow I

went through, as I watched you murder my parents, unable to do anything but watch." He then disappeared the same way as before.

* * *

Flare and her crew suddenly stopped in the middle of the sea, the next day. The the ship started to shake. Then huge wings of fire shot out from the sides. They then started to flap and lift the ship into the air.

Once in elevated high in the sky, a high shock wave emitted from the ship. It could heard around the world. Everyone turned and looked at the sky. Then an illusion of Flare appeared in the blue sky.

"Greetings World, I am Flare Seuan, hier to the throne of the almighty Seuan Kingdom, and your new Queen." She then held up the amulet, "This is my proof that I am your ruler. You will all bow before me....."

* * *

The 12 year old boy was laying on the beach when this was happening. "Does she really have to make such a big deal out of it."

"I feel bad for that girl, she has been so spoiled." The boy turned to the person who said that. It was very board old man, probably in his 60s or 70s, drinking some beer. He had a Marine over coat on, it looked

like the one that Vice-Admirals wear. Under it, he had a white tuxedo and under that, a fancy blue shirt with a light blue tie. He some how looked fimilar.

"How's she spoiled?"

"Didn't you hear? She's part of the Seuan family. Her father leads the Marines so they won't touch her, even though she's a pirate. Also that Roc kid has been protecting her for a while now. He won't any one touch her. She doesn't know what pain feels like, unlike you. You know what true pain is like. Only you can show her what true pain is. Got it? I'm counting on you."

"How do you know about me?"

"I've been watching you ever sense Flare's father bought your family for Flares 8th birthday. I swear these Marines now and days are just damn sick. Back in my day, we knew what real justice was. Oh those were the days. I can't help but think about when my grandson was running around causing trouble."

"Who was your grandson?"

"Ha! How do you not know who my grandson is? He's Monkey D. Luffy"

"........I knew you looked familiar, Monkey D. Garp"

"Hahaha! That's my name!"

"So, are you a ghost?"

"Yup, what of it?"

"Just wondering. So why have you been watching me?"

"I can sense a strong spirit in you, just like the one Luffy had. I just wanted to see if I was right, and I was. I want you teach that spoiled bitch a lesson and that over protective bastard while your at it, he just sickens me. They don't deserve the title 'pirate', Honestly, I think that should be you holding the amulet, not her. Times have changed, my friend, it's up to you to fix things here. I wish I could, but I kind of can't. Leon, could you tell her I said hi, when you get the chance?"

"Sure, I'll make sure of it, Garp." Then they shook hands and Garp disappeared in a blink of an eye, no, even quicker, Leon had hardly any time to realize he vanished. "You gotta love that guy." said Leon.

Then there was a huge explosion. "What the!" said Leon as he turned to face the explosion. Then his jaw dropped to the sand on the beach.


	3. The Man of the Wind and a romantic date

"NO! Not my favorite Ramen shop! Why! Why!" cried Leon as he watched the scattered pieces of his favorite food shop fall beside him.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the island a village was being attacked by pirates. The village was ablaze and everyone was screaming and running. You can hear pirates howling everywhere.

"Burn the village, take all their valuables!" shouted one of them.

The village was in chaos. Flare and Roc were on the summit of the tallest mountain over looking the chaos below them.

Flare was leaning on Roc. "Oh Roc, This is the best date I ever had. We have a great ocean view and chaos below us." Roc merely smiled. Then a huge shadow befell them. Their pirate ship was flying over them and crashed right next to the village.

_"WHO DESTORYED MY FAVORITE RAMAN SHOP!?!" _yelled a demonic voice. Flare and Roc's mouths were gaping open.

"……how bout we try that island, my love," suggested Roc.

"…….I like that idea." said Flare.

* * *

Back at the village, this 12 year old girl was running from a pirate. The girl had long black hair, to about her shoulders. She tripped on a root, the pirate started to walk up to her. He raised his sword to slash down when a channel of wind came and hit him in the side, blasting him into the trees.

"Don't…..touch…her…" said a voice in the shadows.

"Who's (cough) there!" shouted the pirate as tried to get up from the pile of rubble, dirt was flying in the air around him

"My name is Leon, nice to meet you. And what be the name of this pretty lady?" said Leon as he turned toward the girl.

"Are you another pirate? Don't get near me!" shouted the girl. She scrambled back. She grabbed a sword next to her.

"Die!" she yelled as she charged Leon.

"I don't advise you do that." said Leon in a serious tone. She brought down her sword and when she made contacted with him, it went right through him. Instead of cutting him in half, his body that she cut disappeared into the wind.

"W-What the!?!" she stuttered.

"Told ya." said Leon, "I ate the kaze-kaze fruit. I am a man of the wind."

"kaze…kaze..fruit?" questioned the girl.

"Have you ever heard of the devil fruits?" questioned Leon back.

"No, why?"

"That's what I ate, a devil fruit, it gives me powers beyond human capability."

"…oh….."

"Do you want to know more?"

"Sure" perked the girl.

"First, what is your name"

"Elizabeth,….Elizabeth Hancock!"

"Elizabeth……I like that name, it sounds beautiful" Leon thought about her last name, "It somehow sounds familiar, oh well. I'll think about it later."

"Ok," he said, "now there three types of devil fruits, shall we sit down?"

"Sure"

"ok there are; Paramecia, Zoan, and Logia type."

"Go on"

"Paramecia is the most common of types. Users of Paramecia Devil Fruits gain super-human physical abilities. Other users can alter features of their bodies or their environment. Also, there are some users than can manipulate and generate some kinds of substances."

"Interesting"

"Zoan is you gains the ability to transform into an animal and acquire every ability affiliated with the said animal. The user can also transform into a human-beast hybrid form. There are Zoan Devil Fruits not only for common animals, but for prehistorical animals and mythological creatures as well."

"That's kind of weird, a human-beast hybrid? It's kind of sick thinking about it."

"It has its benefits, and lastly Logia is the rarest of the three classes, users of Logia Fruits gains the abilities to transform themselves into an element, like me, making them intangible or indestructible. They also gain every ability related to that element and gains the skill to regenerate every part of their bodies, and even their whole bodies, from that element. Logia users can increase and control every part of their transformed bodies into elements."

"….now it makes sense,….I think" Just then the other pirate grabbed his sword and charged the two and was about to slice them when Leon punched him in the stomach sending him flying into the trees again.

"That was pure strength, no powers."

"Wow" said Elizabeth in an admiring voice. She then stopped and shot up and yelled, "What's wrong with me?!? Why am I admiring a pirate?!?" She then picked up the sword again and slashed Leon again, and as before, he turned into the wind. She continued slashing him and he kept on turning into wind.

"You know it isn't going to work, yet why do you still continue?"

"I'll find a way! I have to! It's the only way I can let my parents rest in peace!"

Leon raised his eyebrows at the mention of Elizabeth's parents. Elizabeth fell to her knees in exhaustion, tears started pouring down her face.

"Why…why can't I be strong, like my farther. I want to be strong….to protect those close to me……but I can't. I just can't!" she pounded her fist on the ground. "If you're going to kill me, then do it now. I don't deserve to live. I-" Before she could say another word, Leon punched her across the face.

"I don't want to hear those words escape your mouth again!" yelled Leon with an angered tone. "There is no one in this world that doesn't deserve to live!"

Elizabeth looked up at him with her eyes watering as if she was about to cry again. Leon turned his back to her.

"I once wanted to die. I tried killing myself countless times, but I couldn't. I kept on turning into the wind. Then I was visited by a old friend and was taught that everyone deservers to live." He looked back at her, "now tell me that you want to live."

"I…..I…I do want to live!" she burst into tears again. "You…You are the only pirate who has ever been nice to me, why have you be so kind to me?" she said between sobs.

"I don't consider myself a pirate, and plus I like to help those in need." Just then someone appeared from the bushes behind them. It was a big man with a pirate coat on, with a pirate hat. He snickered and pulled up a pistol up at Elizabeth. She screamed and he fired.

* * *

She opened her eyes to see Leon in front her, with a bullet hole in his chest.

"Why…..why didn't you turn into wind, like you did last time!"

"If I did, you would be dead. I couldn't live…with….that…." He then collapsed on the ground. "Leon….Leon!…….LEON!!" shouted Elizabeth. She was shaking him trying to stir him up.

Suddenly the air pressure got heavier and it was harder to stand up. "What the?" said the pirate captain, now confused with what's happening. _"He saved me, and he didn't even know me…and you killed him!" _said Elizabeth, but in a strange demonic voice. She turned and faced the captain. Her eyes turned from a soft brown eyes to red eyes full of blood and anger. She punched her fisted into the air and it emitted a blast of kinetic energy. It hit the captain square in the chest and sent him flying through the forest and into the base of the mountain. Then, her eyes went back to normal and she fainted. There the two bodies laid for hours.

* * *

"Oh Roc, you always pick the most romantic of spots." said Flare as leaned on Roc.

They were on a stone building, watching as their crewmates brutally murder all the civilians of a town on a nearby island. People running everywhere, getting shot or slashed. This one little girl, about 12, with light brown hair covering her face, was hiding in a dark alley and she watched as her mother and father were running calling her name "Alex! Alex!"

Then Flare and Roc jumped down next to them "I can't let them have all the fun." sneered Flare. Then her and Roc turned toward Alex's parents, drew their swords, and brutally slashed and cut them. Alex watched as tears formed in her eyes and she covered her mouth so not to scream. She then fell to the ground and went into a fetal position and she screamed at the top of her lungs and brusted out crying.

* * *

Meanwhile, Leon just woke up in a cave on the mountain, over looking the island. Elizabeth was sleeping next to him. There was a man standing at the opening of the cave. It was a thin man, with a huge blue, fancy over coat on. He was wearing sandals and had a straw hat. "It can't be…" mumbled Leon to himself. The man turned to face Leon. He had a small scar in his left cheek and the hugest smile. "Glad you're awake." he said in a welcoming tone. "You're…..you're," stuttered Leon, "It's you! You're the greatest Pirate King of all times! You're Monkey D. Luffy!"


End file.
